Carlos (Madea's Family Reunion)
Carlos is the secondary antagonist in the 2007 film Madea's Family Reunion. He is protayed by Blair Underwood. Carlos and Lisa We first see Carlos meeting Lisa in the bathroom where he pulls off her gown for her to take a luxurious bath with a female quartet playing music, he leaves and tells her he'll be back from work, after he comes home from work? he finds a male stripper entertaining her, her sister Vanessa and a friend of theirs, to make matters WORSE for Lisa? the male stripper was all over her enraging Carlos but because Vanessa, the stripper and their friend are in his home? he didn't show his anger. After Lisa's guests leave? he slaps her in the face. During dinner with friends? Lisa is bored and out of anger? Carlos pinched her thigh and asked her to dance, Carlos threatens her while on the dance floor and she tells him to hit her to let his friends see him for the man he REALLY is but while they were dancing he tells her to don't even think about moving out because "He loves her to DEATH!" Lisa tries to escape from from the penthouse she shares with Carlos but Carlos catches her, she tells him that she loves him but she can't take his abuse any longer, he tells her he'll get help but Lisa doesn't believe him so he gets out of bed and out of rage? he grabs her but her neck, opens the door of the balcony in their bedroom and tells her the only way she can leave him is "DEATH" So out of fear Carlos will push her off of the balcony? she decided to stay even if out of fear of her life? she didn't want too, Meanwhile Lisa tells Vanessa about his abuse and she doesn't return to the penthouse for a while, After a meeting we learned that Victoria was the one who introduce her to him and through him? Victoria leaked money of Lisa's inheritance for years and they have an agreement in the meeting room. He orders her to have Lisa to move back in with him in which she did but still the threats and the abuse don't stop as he promised! The Final Straw On what was suppose to be their wedding day? Carlos finds Lisa hiding out in her aunt Madea's house, Madea suggests Lisa to give Carlos hot grits for breakfast hinting to her what she told her once Vanessa told her about his abuse to do! so as Madea, Joe and her foster daughter leave for the church? Carlos slaps Lisa again. She picks up the pot of hot grits and pours it on him, Carlos screams in agony as, he's on his hands and knees? Lisa beats him up with a frying pan and after the beating? throws the engagement ring down on the floor. Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Embezzlers Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer